ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom's Wrath Part 2
Story The heroes fall down the mako tunnel, the liquid mako changes from green to a dark purple. Gwen: This mana. It feels evil. John: It must be Phantom’s aura. Vector: Can we stop falling?! I don’t like this! The group stops, suspended in midair. They float over to a mako crystal, Phantom inside it, eyes closed. Kevin: I thought you said this guy broke free from that. John: I thought he did. Chopper: Maybe he didn’t actually break out. Sakura: Well, let’s try breaking it, see if he survives. Kyah! (She tries to float over, but can’t move, instead flipping over.) Ian: That didn’t work. Sakura: Oh, shut it! Then, Royal NiGHTS flies in, landing on top of the mako crystal. It encases the crystal in a dream barrier, as a projection of Phantom comes out of the crystal, opening his eyes. Phantom: Welcome, friends, to my world. The hunter of Artemis, my former crocodile follower, the Avalanche members, Artemis’ stag, and the others. And of course, John Spacewalker. Vector: That’s the thing! I was covered in some thing like that, and I obtained that curse mark! John: Royal NiGHTS is the source of it? Phantom: Yes. It is also how I brought Rob Lucci back to life, as well as kept my eye on the world from my prison here. Kai: If that thing is so powerful, then why not use it to break yourself free? Phantom: To avoid your master. Artemis was always on the lookout for threats. And even if I was strong enough to fight her, I think you can agree that both of us work better from the shadows. John: So, are you ready to fight us? Phantom: I think not. I will absorb your essence, and use your energy to help stop the storm. Phantom’s projection grows a curse mark, glowing red. Royal NiGHTS focuses a dream ray on it, as it grows, transforming into Gaia, growing to a monster size. Three platforms form around Gaia, as her mana tentacles whip around in the air. John, Gwen and Chopper land on the platform right in front of Gaia, Kai, Kevin and Vector land on a platform on the left side of Gaia, while Logan, Ian and Sakura land on a platform on the right side of Gaia. Gwen: Separated again? Chopper: This guy really is a coward. John: A strong coward, that’s for sure. Gaia roars, as John turns into Astrodactyl, taking to the sky. Astrodactyl fires a mouth energy blast, which is deflected by a mana blast. Gaia swings mana tentacles at Astrodactyl, who releases a propulsion wave, knocking the tentacles away and Astrodactyl out of the sky. He hits the ground, reverting. John: Ugh! So powerful. (A mana tentacle falls at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield. The shield is broken instantly, her falling.) Vector gets up, watching Gaia attack. Vector: Kai! Do something! (Kai fires an arrow, hitting and exploding on a tentacle. Gaia, however, doesn’t even notice it.) Kai: Nothing. Let’s try the new guy. Kai’s red materia glows, as Kickin Hawk appears. Kevin activates his metal layering, and Kickin Hawk jumps, landing on Kevin’s hands. He throws Kickin Hawk, who curls and spins in the air. It kicks at Gaia, when a mana tentacle appears in its path. It kicks the tentacle, which releases a mana shockwave as it’s knocked back. Kickin Hawk explodes in a green light. Kevin: Already? That was one hit! Kai: This is stronger than anything we’ve seen before. Anything that I’ve ever seen. Logan, Sakura and Ian jump back, mana tentacles hitting their platform as they whip around. Logan: Armodrillo! Logan’s red materia glows, summoning Armodrillo. A mana tentacle comes at it, as it thrusts its fist forward, pumping its jackhammer. The shockwave knocks the tentacle away, but the mana shockwave tears through Armodrillo, causing it to explode in green light. Logan: Oh, man! Sakura: That’s trade marked by John already. You can’t say it. (A mana tentacle falls at Sakura, who is pulled out of the way by Ian’s chains.) Ian: Can we discuss this later? Chopper: Arm Point! Chopper shifts to Arm Point, as he thrusts his palm forward, blocking a mana tentacle from hitting John and Gwen, still out cold. The shockwave sends the three flying, Chopper reverting to Brain Point, out cold as well. Gaia looks intrigued, as it moves its head forward. Kevin: Stop it! Stop it already! Kai fires several arrows, exploding on contact, a few making it to Gaia’s body. Vector shoots his flamethrower at Gaia, though it does nothing. Logan’s Air Claws bounce off the tentacles. Sakura: Crush it already! Ian: I’m going to try to get down to them. (Ian sticks the blades in the ground, and rappels down. However, mana tentacles appear, blocking his path. He pulls back up to dodge.) Not getting down there. John groans, sitting up and grabbing his head. John: That, didn’t work like I expected to. (Gaia’s head approaches, inspecting the area. A mana tentacle flies at John.) Whoa! John turns into Feedback, catching the tentacle, absorbing mana from it. Gaia roars in pain, recoiling back. Feedback: Oh, yeah! How do you like that?! (Feedback fires an electric blast, forcing Gaia back even more.) Guys! Drain it! Vector: (Stopping his flamethrower) He’s finally telling me to use Gymosis. Come out and let’s rock and roll! Vector’s red materia glows, summoning Gymosis. Gymosis catches a mana tentacle, keeping a grip on it. Gaia wails in pain, trying to break free. Sakura: Malem! Sakura’s red materia glows, summoning Malem. It fires a mana blast, as a tentacle comes at it. It catches it, its hands sparking with mana, absorbing energy from Gaia. Feedback extends his antennas and plugs into a tentacle, absorbing more energy. Gaia roars in distress, pinned down. Malem groans, as its body starts to crack. Sakura: Malem? What’s wrong? (Malem shouts in pain, as it explodes in a green and purple flash.) No! (The tentacle it held down swings at her, when plants grow in front of Sakura, cushioning the blow enough to allow Sakura to dodge. She looks back, seeing Swampfire next to Ian.) Thanks. Ian: Anytime. Feedback fires an electric blast at Gaia as he drains her, keeping the mana out of his system. He groans, and eventually breaks away, reverting. John: So (pants) much (pants) mana! This thing is strong enough to destroy the storm itself. (A mana tentacle comes down towards him. Chopper runs forward in Walk Point, jumping into the tentacle’s path.) Chopper: Guard Point! (Chopper shifts to Guard Point, becoming a large fur ball. John is smushed in the fur, as the tentacle hits Chopper, sending him flying back. Chopper reverts, John catching him and lands, putting him down.) John: Thanks Chopper. Gwen: Can we stop it? John: We have to. Gymosis groans in pain, as it lets go of the tentacle, it curling away. Vector: Gymosis! What are you doing? (Gymosis turns, firing a mana blast at him, sending him flying back.) Kevin: It’s gone mad, again! Kai fires arrows at Gymosis, which releases a mana pulse wave, knocking the arrow away and Kai and Kevin to the ground. Kevin: Ugh. I’ve got a plan. Keep it busy. Kai stands up, firing arrow after arrow. Gymosis knocks them away with mana, charging at her. Kevin’s red materia glows, as Ball Weevil appears, crawling across the ground. Gymosis lunges at Kai, grabbing her arm, draining her energy. Kai: Aaaagh! (Gymosis smirks in pleasure. Then, it’s wrapped around in a whip of plasma, pulled off. It looks confused.) Kevin: Detonate! (The plasma explodes, Gymosis exploding into green light with it.) That actually worked. Kai: Perhaps that plasma ball can damage the beast’s eye. Kevin: Good plan. Ball Weevil, roll up a plasma ball and hit its head. (Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball, and rolls across on it. Swampfire releases methane, enveloping Gaia. It then releases fire, igniting the methane, creating a huge explosion. Several tentacles go limp afterwards, and a mana blast slams down, hitting Swampfire. Afterwards, it falls to its knees. Ian: Swampfire, come back! (Swampfire returns to the materia. Then, a tentacle comes flying at them.) Grey Meteor! Ian’s red materia glows, Grey Meteor flying out and catching the tentacle, the radiation of mana forcing it off. Gwen fires mana blasts, which do nothing against Gaia. Gaia roars, a mana tentacle coming at them. Gwen: Big Shot! (Gwen’s red materia glows, as Big Shot bounces off its stomach, and rams the mana tentacle. The tentacle is knocked back, but Big Shot explodes into green light.) No! Gaia lowers its head, at eye level with John, Gwen and Chopper. It roars, as Ball Weevil rolls up a tentacle, its plasma ball grown to a monstrous size. John sees the eye on Gaia’s forehead. John: Kevin! The forehead! Kevin: Ball Weevil, the forehead! (Ball Weevil starts rolling towards the eye, which Gaia notices. Gaia shakes its head, Ball Weevil going flying. It’s struck by a mana tentacle, exploding in green light.) The plasma ball flies through the air, and Grey Meteor catches it. John turns into Gravattack, and raises his hands, glowing with blue auras. Gaia’s head slams down, it trying to resist. Gravattack: Now! Ian, do it! Ian: Grey Meteor! Finish it! Grey Meteor flies down, slamming the plasma ball into its eye. The plasma ball explodes, explosions happening inside its body. The mana super nova is caught in Gravattack’s gravity field, Grey Meteor caught in it as well. It explodes in green light, as Gaia fades away. After the explosion, the platforms come together, Gravattack reverting. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Villains *Phantom **Gaia Aliens Summoned by Phantom *Royal NiGHTS By John *Astrodactyl *Feedback *Gravattack Summoned by Kai *Kickin Hawk (destroyed) Summoned by Logan *Armodrillo (destroyed) Summoned by Vector *Gymosis (destroyed) Summoned by Sakura *Malem (destroyed) Summoned by Ian *Swampfire *Grey Meteor (destroyed) Summoned by Kevin *Ball Weevil (destroyed) Summoned by Gwen *Big Shot (destroyed) Aliens Re-Unlocked *Kickin Hawk *Armodrillo *Gymosis *Malem *Grey Meteor *Ball Weevil *Big Shot Trivia *It's revealed that Royal NiGHTS is the source of the curse mark, and how Lucci was brought to life in the story. *Gaia makes her appearance, filling for the final boss battle against Bizarro Sephiroth from the game. **In that battle, the team was split into three groups surrounding the boss as well. *Swampfire is the only alien summoned not to be destroyed. *Chopper's the only character not to summon an alien. *The last two episodes will air on Tuesday and Thursday of this week. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF